To Where You Are
by SvendalMunch
Summary: A cold lonely night on the Thousand Sunny leads Usopp's thoughts astray to Syrup Village and memories of a certain special girl. UsoppXKaya with Nami Usopp comfort! One Shot! R&R


The sea waters were calm tonight. It was a welcome fact after the suffering and turbluence the crew of the Thousand Sunny had been put through earlier that day. Not that any of them noticed as they were all fast asleep below deck, dreaming away. Well, almost everyone.

Usopp inhaled the sweet smell of the salty ocean waves, closing his eyes. This was bliss. Even after being with the Straw Hats for as long as he had, he always marveled at the feelings the mistress of adventure left with him. Joy, pride, peace, heck, the marksman even welcomed the fear. It made him feel alive. No doubt about it. The sea was his home. It had been for quite awihle now. For more then a few years, he'd been a sailor now.

Had it really been that long now? True, he'd spent the past two years away from his crew, training on the island of Greenstone, but none the less. Boy, had he grown. He was no longer the awkward gangly seventeen year old he once was. Oh no. He was much more muscular now, and he'd managed to grow himself a goatee. His hair had lengthened considerably as well. He'd also grown in his mentallity. No longer did he think himself useless or run in fear. He'd become much more self assured and was able, willing in fact, to stand beside his crew in battle. Never would he let his Nakama down again.

Yes, a lot had happened to the long nosed pirate since he first set sail from Syrup Village. It seemed like his days there had only been some sort of unreal dream. Like they had never even happened. Sometimes, when he was out sailing the Grand Line with Luffy and the rest, it was like nothing else in the world mattered. Nothing at all.

But not tonight. As Usopps eyes gazed over the glassy surface of the sea, small waves lapping at the Sunny's sides, his mind was clouded with thoughts of Syrup Village. It wasn't often that he thought of the old town like this, but when he did, waves of nostalgia threatened to engulf him, drowning him in memories. The faces of his friends swam through his vision. His old "pirate" crew, Ninjin, Tamanegi, and Piiman. They'd all be about eleven now, wouldn't they? They were practically men! He even missed all the villagers. The ones that, almost daily, chased him into the forests for lying about one thing or another. True, it wasn't the life of a seaman, the life he so coveted, but it hadn't been all bad. But the thing he missed most...

Usopp tried to push it back into the recesses of his mind. This was what made this lifestyle so hard. His father, the great Yasopp, had been able to leave Syrup Village for the life of a pirate, even though it meant turning his back on a child and a lover. Most wouldn't care for that quaility in a man, but Usopp was proud of his father. He had never thought ill of the man. The mighty man was a skilled marksman of the Red Haired Pirates under Captain Shanks, why shouldn't he boast? Usopp only wished he had that kind of strength...

Even as he tried to stuff the memories back into his head, they came rushing out like a raging river. There he was, clambering up that same tree, up to the window sill, grining like an idiot. The click of the latch, the scent of some sort of foregin flower, the soft laughter. There she was again in his minds eye, the golden haired mistress of Syrup Village, Kaya. As hard as he tried to forget these memories when he was out on adventures with everyone, these were the only ones that stayed at the back of his mind.

Sweet Kaya. Who could forget her? The time they'd spent together had been Usopps most precious when he was there. He would perch on the same branch everyday and tell her outlandish lies of the great Captain Usopp and his adventures. She'd always listen and laugh, asking questions about how he was able to kill the sea king or what he did exactly to save the princess from the evil Short Beard pirates. He was sure she knew they were all lies, but he couldn't help but spin these wild tales. It was that smile of hers. It had a distinct way of melting his heart.

the biggest problem was likely that Usopp had never told Kaya just how much he cared for her. It ate away at his soul every time he would come up here and gaze over the clear black sea. It was the mystery that hurt most. The What if? What if She had cared for him just as much? What if she loved him? What if? Usopp couldn't answer himself.

Sometimes, Usopp tried to imagine it was for the best. That some dashing man had found his way to Syrup Village and swept her off her feet. Maybe he was a handsome business man or a merchent. Rich and stable. He could give her a life of comfort and happiness. Or perhaps he was a man of the arts, like Usopp. He would use his pen and page to write her sonnets or sketch her likness amoung a choir of angels. Or maybe he was a poor farmer who could give her nothing but love. Kaya was the kind of girl that could live that way.

_What could I have given her? _Was the awful thought that always floated through his head _I'm a pirate. That fact doesn't change. I would have had to leave her for the sea. _

"Usopp? What are you doing still awake?"

Usopp snapped out of his daze and turned around. Nami was making her way over to him, yawning and stretching. "Oh, just a little star gazing I guess." he shrugged, turning back to the shimmering black.

Nami pulled the blanket she had drapped around her shoulders about her, sheilding herself from the night air. She strode to join Usopp, staring upward. "It's a little chilly to be star gazing." She commented, flicking her long tangerine waves over her shoulder "Come on back bellow before you catch something. Chopper would throw a fit if you got sick!"

Usopp chuckled, nodding slightly "I'll be back down in a minute, Nami. Just got some things on my mind."

The navigator frowned "Whats troubling you?" she asked, snuggling into him.

The marksman put an arm around his friend, welcoming the warmth of the blanket. "Do you ever think about your island?" he questioned casually "You know, like how everyone is fairing?"

Nami blinked at him. "Of course I do." she returned, giving him a rather quizzical look "I mean, not as often as I used to, but from time to time."

The black haired man chuckled again. "I know it was a stupid question."

"Why?" the ginger asked "Are you feeling a little home sick?"

Usopp struggled with the answer. "Well, I guess you can say that."

There were many reasons Nami and Usopp got on so well. They were the only ones who were sane, they understood each other, they used to even be the two that needed the most saving. She was one of the few people on the ship he could talk to about these kinds of things. Usopp knew Nami would get it.

As he thought this, he felt the navigators slender arms wrap around him in a comforting hug. "Nobody could ever forget you, Usopp. Don't think for one second she isn't outside that window, wondering the same things you are."

With that, Nami stood on tip toe to kiss her dear friends cheek. "Just don't stay out here to long." she commanded, throwing the blanket at him "You need sleep."

She slipped back below deck, leaving Usopp to stare at the sky again. A soft chuckle escaped the marksman's lips. No, of course _she _would never think like that. Nami was absolutely right. Usopp knew in his heart it was all very foolish. He knew Kaya loved him.

Usopp sat and listened, a smile playing on his thick lips. He knew she was far away, that she had her own very different life to lead, even that it was possible they may never see each other again. But as soon as his gaze fell upon the inky black night littered with voluminous stars, he just knew. Somewhere out there, she was looking up at the same sky and that, somehow, she was thinking of him too...

~~~~~END

_Blah! I'm sorry I haven't been updating! Lifes been so busy and I have had zero insperation! I know this story is kinda spradic, but I wanted to type it out anyway! I love Nami being the cuddly comforting friend to Usopp! I hope you guys enjoyed! Leave me some reviews so I can get better!_


End file.
